


It's all in the Tarots

by rainingwhiteroses



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, deep stuffs will surface sometimes lol, i'm obsessed with this pairing, just all around tsukikane thing, this was supposed to be for tg week but i couldn't make it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingwhiteroses/pseuds/rainingwhiteroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukikane/Shuuneki moments caught in Tarot cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moon (XVIII)

_It symbolizes illusions, confusions and fear._

Hinami first met Tsukiyama nii-chan during the meeting on how to save Kaneki nii-chan from Aogiri Tree. He was weird, flamboyant and tacky. Touka nee-chan kept her so far away from Tsukiyama nii-san that Hinami initially believed he was dangerous.

' _Bonsoir_ Touka-chan!’ Tsukiyama nii-chan bowed and when he looked up again, his grin got wider when he noticed little Hinami behind Touka.

'You too _mademoiselle_.’

Touka nee-chan snarled.

'Get your filthy paws away from her.' And immediately turn around, dragging poor Hinami with her.

Hinami blinked owlishly at the flamboyant man waving behind her.

'Don't ever talk to him alone, or at all if you can avoid it Hinami chan. His good manners, everything about him is an illusion. You can't trust him, ok?'

Hinami nodded, eyes still stuck on Tsukiyama whose gaze has moved to something else.

For a moment, just a moment, Hinami thought the man looked _scared_. Though of what she was uncertain.

 

_It also symbolizes romanticism, anxiety and unrealistic ideas._

'Ah! How my heart preens with delight seeing your face Kaneki kun!'

Kaneki answered with an impressive glare in Tsukiyama’s direction which didn’t ruffle Tsukiyama’s feathers at all.

' _Mon amour_ , about what we talked yesterday…’

'No.' Kaneki's reply was almost immediate.

Hinami, who was sitting beside Kaneki at that time, saw Tsukiyama’s flamboyant attitude falters slightly, fear and anxiety flashing in his eyes before those too were gone.

'I see. Then I shall accompany you as is my solemn duty.' Tsukiyama bowed deeply, forehead almost touching Kaneki's knee.

Kaneki nii-chan’s reply was so soft Hinami almost missed it.

'You fool.'

Tsukiyama nii-chan replied by chuckling, and sitting himself beside Hinami, as if nothing happened.

 

_However, the Moon reversed means self-deceiving, mood swings and waning of physical and mental health._

Hinami’s opinions of Tsukiyama nii-chan has certainly improved since she joined Kaneki nii-chan’s little family. He was still flamboyant and wears tacky clothes, but Hinami saw how gentle he can be, especially when it concerns Kaneki nii-chan.

But that day was the first time Hinami saw Tsukiyama nii-chan lose his composure.

' _Excusez moi_?’

His voice was sharp and curt, eyes blazing with fury as he stares at Kaneki nii-chan.

'….you heard me the first time, Tsukiyama.'

' You mean you have no regard _whatsoever_ for your own safety?’

Kaneki nii-chan looked up from the book he was reading.

' It's none of your business.'

A sharp ‘ _thwack_!’ rang out in the room. Kaneki and Hinami looked up in suprise, and even Tsukiyama looked slightly stunned.

Tsukiyama’s cheek was bleeding, _badly_.

Hinami stood up instantly.

' Are you okay Tsukiyama nii-chan?!'

Tsukiyama tentatively touched the wound with trembling fingers.

'…. _merde_ …’

Without another word, Tsukiyama turned his back against Kaneki and Hinami, and left the apartment with large strides. His blood marking his passage.

'…….what was…. _that_?' Kaneki nii-chan asked, looking confused.

Hinami may still be a child, but she saw what went unnoticed behind the scenes.

' Chase him and apologize, Kaneki nii-chan.' Hinami said softly, and Kaneki threw her a questioning glance.

' He was so worried about you his skin cracked under strain.' And Hinami pinned Kaneki with the fiercest reprimanding glare she can muster.

' Ghouls mate for _life_ , Kaneki nii-chan.’

Kaneki’s mouth fell open, and his eyes were wide as saucers.

Hinami gave Kaneki a gentle shove.

' Go. He loves you more than you think. Cares and worries about you more than any of us. So _go_.’

Kaneki blinked, and a fierce determination shone in his eyes. He nodes.

'Thanks Hinami.'

He grabbed his sweater on the hanger by the door and left swiftly.

Hinami smiled to herself.

‘Boys are such _idiots_.’


	2. The Sun  (XIX)

_Symbolises optimism, being radiant, and positive feelings_

When Hinami first met Kaneki, she thought that despite the boy’s shy tendencies, he was kind and gentle. Ever patient when teaching Hinami her kanji and walking her through it.

Even when Hinami got stuck, he remains positive and cheerful, encouraging Hinami to not give up, that she just need to put a little more effort to understand.

Kaneki was kind and warm, just like the Sun, and Hinami just couldn’t help being happy and smile more whenever Kaneki is near her.

 

_Symbolises enlightenment, vitality, innocence and non-criticism._

Sometimes when Hinami visits the cafe with her mother, Hinami notices that Kaneki nii-chan is always full of energy,serving customers that come to the cafe with cheerful vigor.Even Touka nee-chan smiles more around him.

'He looks like an naive idiot.' is what Touka nee-chan would say whenever Hinami asked her about what she thinks of Kaneki nii-chan.

Hinami can’t help smiling hearing that.

_But reversed, the Sun can mean loneliness, depression, lack of accomplishments._

'Out of my way, Tsukiyama.'

The voice is quiet, but even someone as young as Hinami can detect the hint of anger running underneath. The pain and the disappointment.

' _Calmato_ , Kaneki kun. Rushing won’t guarantee our success.’

Kaneki snarled and Hinami flinched.

'You don't know anything.'

Turning away, Kaneki left the room in big angry strides, slamming his bedroom door in obvious fury.

Hinami felt like crying. _Where is her warm onii-chan?_

'Don't worry, _ma fleur_. Kaneki-kun is just … having a moment.’

'…..Hinami don't know how to help…'

Tsukiyama strokes her head gently.

'Don't worry. I'll go talk to him and keep him company.' Then Tsukiyama nii-chan was gone too.

Hinami stood alone in the empty hallways, feeling the familiar curl of loneliness spreading within her.

'Okaa san…what can Hinami do…?'

*

'….pushing people away won't get rid of the problems, _mon amour_.’

'…'

Tsukiyama sighed. Taking off his shoes, he too got into bed with Kaneki and Kaneki gave a soft growl.

' Sleep now. You'll need your strength for tomorrow. I'll keep watch.'

Ignoring him, Kaneki curled on his side, closing his eyes as he exhales softly.

It wasn’t long before his breath evened out and Tsukiyama slowly pulled Kaneki closer to his chest, humming a French lullaby under his breath.

' _N'ayez pas peur mon enfan… pour le soleil brillera à nouveau demain_ …'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon my French. It's from google lol.


	3. The Fool  (0/XXII)

_Such foolishness._  
  
It’s words he often hears. Often directed to him. Often said in front of him. Years and years of it. Shu just tunes it out now.

 

_Fool!_

When those words were uttered with anger, Shu calms himself and smile. Acted in a way that is pleasant and gentle, but in no way disregarding his own views. There’s no one that would stand up for him except himself.

 

_Don’t be such a fool, Dear._

When the words are uttered with dissapointment or a patronizing tone, usually by his parents, Shu nodes obediently and stopped talking. Sips his coffee quietly as his parents continue on their lecture. Shu will remember not to bring up that topic in front of them ever again.

 

_Aren’t you a fool?_

But when those words are directed at him with affection, Shu loses his composure. The words are familiar, mocking but the _emotion_ behind it… He is unfamiliar with it. Ignorant on how to treat it. Should he smile and charms his way out of it? Or just nod and grin? What is the best way to deal with it?

A warm caress on his cheek and a ruffling of his perfect placed hair jolted him out of his mini breakdown.

'Breath, Shu. _Breath_.'

Stunned, Shu did as he was told and felt the noises in his mind fade a little.

The boy with white hair awarded him with a gentle smile.

' You are definitely a fool. But an adorable one. And you're _mine_. So…'

His sweet breath lingers on Shu’s lips as the boy comes closer to his face, noses bumping. Shu’s heart  _trembles_.

'So tune them out,  _mon chéri_. Close your ears from the world and listen to only  _me_.’

Shu’s breath hitches, and those soft lips landed on his tenderly.

' Because you're _my_ fool and I take care of what's _mine_.'

The boy purrs,  _croons_  in his ear.

For once in his life, he is glad he is a Fool. Because being so, he found Kaneki and  _home_.


	4. The Tower (XVI)

The card spins almost hypnotically in his hands, the image there one second and not there the next.

Kaneki knows as well as everyone that what he’s doing is dangerous, foolish, and he might end up dead. But… He _refuse_ to be weak again.

And for that purpose…

The card fells from his fingers, image laying up for all the world to see as Tsukiyama saunters in with a loud _Bonjour!_

Yes. Even if dealing…using Tsukiyama like he’s doing right now is dangerous…

He’ll press on, even if his fate does end up like the Tower.

He’ll fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these made it on TG's week on tumblr. Ha.


End file.
